Our Love
by JyouraSorato
Summary: I was mad that I have to delete this ficc kuz of a mimato fan you know who you are! I'm a Koumi Fan I don't bandwagon jump jyoumi/mimato/michi I keep it Koumi/Sorato or Koumi/Taiora kuz I loved all Sora Couplings...*Be Warned its Koumi/Sorato*Now On with the Ficc Koumi Gone...


**Our Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

You hold my hand, I caress your lips,  
You look into my eyes and my heart beat skips.  
I stroke your back skin so soft and smooth,  
I admire your face, every line, every groove.  
We move in a little closer, our bodies entwine,  
you touch my neck, it sends shivers down my spine.  
You whisper that you love me and I know it's true because I feel it in my heart and I love you too.

It was a clear Summer Day in the O-Town Everybody was having fun school was almost out...All the Kids were just finishing up their day that went by...Busy Saturday it was in Japan for most of the kids that go to school their expect high school kids who were out and having fun...We see Koushirou Izumi 16 years old with brown hair with a tank-top-slacks clothing all blue up even his shoes with his bug Tentamon and his girlfriend Mimi,T with her bug Digimon Palmon...Even though Koushirou never go anywhere with Tentamon much before even after the saving the Digital-world but he did promise him on sight seeing when Koushirou gets older and same for Palamon with Mimi...Tentamon and Pal-mon was thrilled but cause they never seen the city before but to travel with their partners is a thrilled thing for them...So have Koushirou,Mimi, Tenatmon, Palamon and Yamato and Sora with them... The other kids were busy or decided not to come after all...

Koushirou was holding Tenatmon on his shoulder while holding Mimi's hands and Mimi was holding Palmon with Koushirou's hands link with hers...Also Yamato and Sora was holding hands with out their partners they didn't care much cause it was Mimi's and Koushirou day out with the two like they never did before anyways...

All 2 couples and their Digimon partners was just walking by sidewalks next to houses just loving the views...When they came by a store which look pretty busy..Until a guy who accidentally pushed Koushirou on the way out... Koushirou did not like that one bit..."A cause watch were you going!" Koushirou said to the man...The man was taking back by this and said-"Who Me?" "Yes You! Who else would it be now?"Koushirou said... The man look at Koushirou but was scared to do anything about it cause the way Koushirou was dress and he had a gang of people with him and plus Yamato was by his side also...

Yamato saw the guy but didn't say nothing cause it was Koushirou's fight not his...Instead he just watch Koushirou and the man when it happend...Yamato know if he gets in the mix the man is not going to see them again...The man was scared of Koushirou and Yamato just they way they dress now...Koushirou was pissed but did not say nothing...Mimi on on the hand was watching her boyfriend through his eyes was he going to fight or let the man walk over him?..

Koushirou knows the guy was scared instead of fighting Koushirou...He just said-"Oh really young man want are you going to do when I pulled out a gun on you?"... Now things are getting ugly for Koushirou and his girlfriend with his friends...Koushirou did not say a word.. Only look and was grunting his teeth after the man said that...Mimi, Palmon, Tentamon was all scared they don't know what to do next or what is going to happend next... Koushirou on the other hand was pissed off and grunting his teeth plus hes in no mood to fight with a guy with a loaded gun now...

Instead Koushirou was thinking the only left on his mind is mock the guy nothing left to do its easy to fight even though risk injury or death...But that is not Koushirou he never grew up like that its killed or be killed that what he learned on the streets of the O..."Go head and shoot me cause I ain't afraid to die, If I die yo life is still in my hands!" Koushirou said..."Koushirou-Kun!" Mimi said.. "No worries Mimi don't worry about me I'm going to handle this!" Koushirou said..."But Koushirou-han I can fly and get the gun if I have too!" Tenatmon said to Koushirou...

Koushirou look at Tentamon and said- " I know you Tentamon we been through a-lot of battles together in the Digital-World but you can't play hero cause a gun is not something you mess with even though I know you can grab it from him, I'm just worry about Mimi's and every-one's safety that is really it though" Koushirou said to Tentamon..."But Koushirou-han?" Tentamon said to Koushirou..."No ifs or buts Tentamon" Koushirou said to Tentamon..."Just be safe then Koushirou-han" Tentomon said to Koushirou...

"I know things looks dark Tentmon but you have to trust me on this!" Koushirou said to Tentamon...Tentamon look at Koushirou he don't want to upset Koushirou so he did want he was told which was not to fly or do any-thing stupid now...Now Koushirou was face to face with the man... Koushirou looked at him and told him to fire if he dares...He did Mimi and every-one was screaming, Mimi looked she was about to cry but nothing happend... Koushirou, Mimi and every-else cant believe it neither did the bullet missed Koushirou or something?..Koushirou was mored pissed off then before, he told him to keep shooting and nothing happend or may-be the guy has bad shots since hes scared to do so- thank God for Mimi she was about to cry after all this, but even then Koushirou cant believe it did,did the bullets missed or was he saved? Neither way after all those shots that the guy fired Koushirou finally took his gun and aimed but for some weird reason the gun seems lighter? May-be it felt like it was out of bullets...Neither way Koushirou didn't care he took the gun and just hit him on the side of the head with it...

That is all Koushirou needed to do- he just let his anger out even though he should hit him more times...But with that the guy might be dead,if Koushirou decided too hit him more times then one. Koushirou hit him one time and one time is all its needed nothing more or less to Koushirou the guy did went down but he didn't die from a pistol whip to the head...So that is now over, Koushirou can let go off the gun- and wait for Mimi to give him a hug and a kiss from this night-mare from ever happening...Now that is all over Koushirou, Mimi, and the rest of can walk while whoever call the cops let them deal with this cause Koushirou is not that person to wait and see what will happend next if he decided to stay and let the police deal with it cause he knows he did nothing wrong and with that he don't feel like dealing with Police or other ppl that are higher then him, instead He Mimi and the rest left like nothing bad at all happend. To Koushirou and Mimi they wished it never happend so instead of trying to remember what has just happend they seems to shake it off and continue on to what they were doing which was double dating and sight seeing with their patners and best friends by their sides...

_The End..._


End file.
